Scourge
The Scourge was a is a ship in the Om campaign. Summary The Scourge was a Frigate that is part of the pirate organization The Brotherhood of the Coast. It was the flagship of the Brotherhood and was commanded by the “Pirate King” Silas “The Fox” Thatcher, with “Bloody” Anne Adler often taking command as Thatcher’s second. It was stolen by the Royal Explorers and renamed the Sea Bitch. Background The Scourge was best ship in the Brotherhood Fleet and as such claimed by Silas “The Fox” Thatcher as his flagship. When he was not at sea “Bloody” Anne Adler commanded the ship. Theft On the 22nd of Dragon, 465, the Scourge was in port at Darsah on the island of Socortia. The Royal Explorers sneaked into Darsah and freed around 50 prisoners that were made up of the crews and passengers of several captured ships. The Explorers decided to steal the Scourge and burned all the other ships in port. “Bloody” Anne and several of her men were on board the Scourge at the time and attempted to repel the attack, but the since it was in dock the ship was not fully crewed and the sheer numbers of the Royal Explorers and the 50 freed prisoners was far too much and she and the few surviving crew members on the Scourge were forced to flee. The Royal Explorers immediately took possession of the ship and swiftly sailed away from Darsah. Transfer of Command With the Royal Explorers now in command of the Scourge they named Noel Gorehammer, the only one of their number with sailing experience, as captain and “Black” Bill Nimbert, the former cook of the Morning Star, as First Mate. Although with only 50 men, the operation of the ship was difficult to properly operate. Upon examining the logs of the Scourge the Royal Explorers realized that the Brotherhood of the Coast was about to ally with the Kingdom of Orlesea. They decided to sail to the other side of the island to make contact with Queen Aziza, who was fighting to retain her throne from a combined force of pirates and the followers of her cousin Akembe. At the meeting with Queen Aziza it was agreed that the Royal Explorers would need to both rescue many of the sailors and captured Umani that the Brotherhood had enslaved in Socortia’s emerald mines and also attempt to thwart the Brotherhood’s alliance with the Orleseans. Battle with La Flèche Three of the Royal Explorers, Jasper Conroy, Leandra and Fynnhanar, returned to the Scourge and ordered it to the rendezvous point with the Orlesan ship La Flèche. The plan was for Jasper and Leandra to disguise themselves as Silas “The Fox” Thatcher and “Bloody” Anne Adler using their clothes found on the Scourge and attempt to ruin the diplomatic talks. They rendezvoused with La Flèche and met with the Luic Dargent, Marquis de Provonce himself upon the Scourge. Although the Marquis did not see through the ruse, his assistant, Jean-Paul, did and upon their return to La Flèche, an attack was ordered. The battle was fierce and during the fight Fynn traded spells with Lord Balamer “the Blue." Through a a fair amount of dumb luck, the Scourge was able to severely damage La Flèche, forcing it to withdraw. The Scourge returned to Socortia and dropped anchor to begin repairs while Jasper, Leandra and Fynn went ashore to find the rest of the Royal Explorers. Journey to Elira and Renaming On the 28th of Dragon the Royal Explorers returned to the Scourge along with nearly 150 sailors and crew from other vessels the Brotherhood of the Coast had captured or sunk. This provided more than enough crew to sail and Scourge was renamed to Sea Bitch and set sail for Elira. Category:Om Category:Ships